


Sorry

by AutumnWinter



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Apologies, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 23:12:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8263958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutumnWinter/pseuds/AutumnWinter
Summary: Kara apologises to Cat. Fluff, slight femslash. Im so depressed to here Cat may not be in the show much any more. One Shot.





	

'Ok well you scared me a little.' the Queen of all Media admitted keeping a grip on her glass for a second when she came out to the balcony she worried she'd be thrown over again. Seeing a defeated looking Super Girl she'd decided to stay. It seemed whatever had came over the superhero had passed now.

'I know, I scared the whole city.' Kara admitted looking down trying not to cry when she thought of all the horrible things she'd done in the last 24 hours.

'Im so sorry no matter how messed up my brain was I will never forget how I hurt the people closest to me, what I did to the city, what I did to you all because of that stupid stuff.' she stood up some of the anger returning to her voice.

Cat took a step back and Super Girl flinched at the reaction yet she could hardly blame her, the anger however was directed at herself this time. 'You dont need to be afraid of me, I promise you I would never in my right mind cause you any pain...you mean alot to me.' she added the last part very quietly dipping her head her blonde locks curtaining her face. Cat raised an eyebrow looking over the hero whether she had heard her or not she didnt say. Kara looked up suddenly when she felt a hand on her arm she was surprised to see Cat comforting her. The older woman was staring out into the city watching the lights twinkle. 'Well it's not entirely your fault I did call you like a pet dog, I shouldnt have done that.' she offered trying to take some of the blame.

Kara sniffed and smiled weakly putting her hand over Cat's. 'Nothing justifies me throwing you from a balcony.' she reasoned but she appreciated what she was trying to do. 'The fact that you're even offering me a second chance means alot.' she squeezed the hand on hers.

Cat took a sip from her drink and tilted her head to the side with a coy smile. 'Well since you did try to throw me off the roof do I at least get your cell number now?' she queried already knowing the answer. Kara laughed and shook her head enjoying the typical Cat Grant behaviour.

'No.' she smiled. 'But I thought you might like this.' she took a silver bangle from her wrist with a red S on it offering it to her. 'It's like the one James has to talk to my cousin, just in case you ever need me. For emergencies I mean.' Cat eyed the bracelet for a moment then took it placing it on her wrist. 'For emergencies.'Cat smiled.

Kara sat back on the edge of the chair letting out a sigh. 'Do you mind if I just sit here for a little while?' she asked meekly. Cat leant on the edge of the balcony. 'Course.' she stayed silent for a while then approached her again gently placing a hand under her chin. 'You will win them back, I believe in you Super Girl.'


End file.
